


In Dreams

by PerfidiousMadmen



Series: Before China [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU: Before China, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversation, Friendship, Hopes and Dreams, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mission Fic, POV Third Person, Partnership, Past Tense, Plans, Sad, Spain, Talking, Talking About The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfidiousMadmen/pseuds/PerfidiousMadmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know how I will die. And it will not be here.” </p><p>AU where Tiago and Bond were fellow agents before China. While on a mission, Tiago talks about Spain and his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Tumblr's sfumatosoup1: "Tiago had always said about becoming old men together and Bond had believed it."

“—so delicate that you cannot believe it is stone. The architecture is so, so amazing. And how the Moors used water … always the water, because in the summer, uff, so hot, the kings would come there to the palace where the water always keeps it cool, even in—”

Bond watched the building across the street through binoculars, hardly listening to his partner’s rambling. Tiago always got like this when something reminded him of Spain.

“—Alhambra is a place you must see. Must. One day, I am going to show it to you.”

“I don’t like to make plans.”

“I know, James, I know.” Tiago stood and stretched. “But I’m not going to die today. So I make plans.”

“Agents don’t get to make retirement plans.”

“Pfff, only bad agents. I know how it is going to be. I know how I will die. And it will not be here.” He spoke with absolute certainty.

“You know how you’re going to die?” Bond’s voice was tinged with amusement. “How’s that?”

“When I’m old, I am going to go back to the village of my mother. And in the red earth, I will have a garden and vines and almond trees and olive trees. The sun is hot and the air is dry. It is a good place to be old. It is a good place to die.”

“In your dreams, Tiago.”

“Yes.”

Bond glanced over at Tiago—who was staring out the window, an unreadable expression on his face—before returning to his surveillance.

After a long pause, Tiago spoke again, quietly. “And you, James? You have your dreams?”

“Not worth it.”

“Not to you … I? I will keep my dreams. And, if you need, you can borrow them.”

“Me, an old man picking olives?” Bond laughed.

Tiago idly brushed a speck of lint off Bond’s shoulder. “Is it so impossible?”

Bond said nothing, and after a time, Tiago continued: “I remember, how it was—it still is, in many places—in the village square, the old men sit in the afternoon drinking sangria and yelling at the boys and looking at the girls—” He waved his hands in an exaggerated outline of a woman’s body. “—and avoiding their wives. Ahhh, it is the right way to live, as an old man.”

“Not that you would have a wife.”

“No … I will be a strange old man, good for scaring children.”

“You already do that.”

“Mmm.”

“Maybe …” Bond said. “Maybe, I’ll visit you.”

“Maybe you will stay.”

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The place that Tiago is talking about is La Alhambra, an exceedingly beautiful castle in Granada.


End file.
